You'll Always Be My Baby
by KourtneyCullen
Summary: let me know if u have a better title. Renessmee and Jacob are engaged, and PREGNANT!What will happen? What will Edward and Bella do when they find out they will be grandparents? read and find out! srry i suck at summaries. Set After Breaking Dawn. REVIEW!
1. Hard To Let Go

**The Unexpected. **

CHAPTER 1

_Hard to Let Go_

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

Renessmee my baby girl, all grown up and off to marry a mongrel.I struggled to keep my face from falling into a grimace. Of course, Jasper felt my emotions spilling off of me in pools. _Edward you knew this was going to happen. True love can't be stopped. You of all people should know that. _My eyes closed and I clenched my jaw as I read Jasper's thoughts. I knew he was right, but I couldn't bear the fact that my only daughter, who I loved deeply, had fallen for Jacob, the adolescent werewolf who I had been my rival for the longest time. He had loved Bella, MY Bella, and had almost taken her away from me. And now he is was taking away the only daughter I could ever have. And the worst part was, I couldn't stop their love, just as Charlie had been unable to break I and Bella's love for one another. I sighed. "Thanks Jasper…" I said forcing a smile to my cold lips. He smiled, obviously feeling my tension and put his hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine Edward, Jacob loves her, and plus she won't be far." Jasper said aloud. I nodded. "I know…it's just…she's so young…only 16…and I just…" I said shaking my head. My God…I never stutter. At this Jasper smiled. "That may be true about her appearance Edward, but love is not aged" he said standing. "Plus, Bella wasn't much older than Nessie now was she?" he asked mockingly. Visions of Bella in her human years flashed through his mind. _Just let it go for now Edward. The wedding isn't for two more months._ I nodded. Knowing I had two more months with my daughter calmed me a bit. "Thanks Jazz" I said as he walked silently out of the room. I sighed. "Bella" I said, fully aware she could hear me from her spot on the couch in the living room. "Yes, love?" she said, appearing behind me. "Oh nothing" I grinned. She smirked. "Edward Cullen you are making me miss a really good football game." She teased. I laughed knowing all too well that she was NOT watching a football game. "Bella, love, are you telling me that a football game is more important than me?" I said with a sarcastic hurt expression. "Oh Edward you can be so silly…" she said seductively, before biting her lip. "Damn you're gorgeous." I said placing my ice cold lips on hers. Bella's tongue brushed across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth slightly, allowing her entrance. We kissed for several minutes, until we were interrupted with a light cough. We turned our heads to see our beloved Renessmee, smirking in the doorway. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I need to talk to both of you" she said with a nervous grin. I gazed at her. "Yes?" I said, raising my eyebrow. I couldn't read her mind, for she was blocking it by quoting the National Anthem. What was so important that she had to hide her thoughts?...

**Renessmee's P.O.V**

Ok…so I was nervous. It's not every day that you have to tell your vampire parents that you, a half vampire, have conceived a child with a werewolf. Ironic yes? I was sweating bullets as I stood there awkwardly trying to keep my thoughts controlled so my father could not read them. "Yes?" Dad said, raising a perfect eyebrow. _Oh say can you see…by the dawn's early light…_"Renessmee darling, what is it?" my mother said worriedly. "Um…I don't know how to say this…" I replied truthfully. I was scared out of my wits! How would they react? Will me and Jacob's wedding still be allowed? Oh God…I think I'm going to be sick…"Renessmee?" my dad said urgently. "Either let me read your mind or tell us what's going on, you are driving me crazy." Oh just wait dad… "Uh…promise you won't be mad or anything!?" I pleaded. "Nessie just tell us" mom relied gently. "I'm…."I started. "Yes?" they both replied in unison. "I'm pregnant." I said. My father went absolutely rigid. "WHAT?! Renessmee Carly Cullen! You aren't even MARRIED yet!!!" he yelled as he stood up, pacing around the room at vampire speed. "Dad calm down! It's not like I expected this to happen!" I pleaded, backing up a step to the door. "Edward calm down love, it'll be alright" my mother said comfortingly to him, as she held him forcefully by the arms. His eyes were the blackest I have ever seen them. "Renessmee what the hell!" he said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Dad…please just listen okay?! I'm sorry it just…happened, ya know?" I asked desperately. "No I don't know…just…go for a bit alright? Let me calm down a bit, so we can talk about this." He said sitting down on the couch. I nodded once and walked out of the room, holding back tears. What have I done...?

CHAPTER 2 Just Forget It!

**Bella's P.O.V**

Edward was pacing back and forth in full fury. "Edward, calm down, why are you so angry?" I said trying to stop him from pacing. "WHY AM I ANGRY?! I just found out my daughter is knocked up by a DOG! What the hell am I supposed to feel?" he hissed, stopping only for a fraction of a second to glare at me. I rolled my eyes. Sure Jacob "knocked up" my only daughter. I was surprised I wasn't pissed, but I guess I just seen it coming. "Edward, they are getting married in a month. Sure, they may have done things in the wrong order, but honestly what can you do?" I said calmly, grabbing his hand as he walked passed me. He looked at me with antagonized eyes. "Bella, it was hard enough knowing I had to give her up to that do-Jacob…"he said looking down and shaking his head. I half-smiled, fully understanding his pain. "Edward, she isn't a little girl anymore…she is leaving with Jacob, there is no stopping her, don't you realize that the more you try to keep her close, the harder she is going to pull away?" I asked gently, sitting down on the couch and pulling him to me. I leaned into him, tracing his jaw line with my lips. "I know…"he murmured under my touch. "I say we forget about this whole thing for now, and finish what we started before we were interrupted..." I said kissing him fully on the lips. He moaned as I traced the outline of his chest softly. I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. "I love you" I said seductively, wrapping my leg around his waist. Edward moaned with pleasure as I nipped gently on his neck. I ferociously kissed him harder, causing him to growl deep in his throat. His hands tangled themselves in my hair, bringing me closer to him. My tongue licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He allowed it and I bit down on his lip sucking fiercely. "Bella…" he moaned as he ripped my new jeans off of my legs. Alice would have a fit, but I honestly did not care. I began to tear at his shirt, all the while kissing him passionately. "I want you. NOW." I demanded, biting hard into his neck. He growled and rolled over so that he was on top. His eyes were glistening with a mixture of love and lust. I could feel his tip at my entrance. Edward slid in with a powerful thrust, causing me to moan loudly with lust and passion. "God Edward" I murmured. Edward grabbed my hands and crossed them above my head, his left hand held me in that position as he began to pump into me, changing speed with each thrust. I cried out in pleasure. He pulled out and started kissing all over my body, starting at my jaw going all the way down, making a trail that led back up to my lips. Before I knew it, Edward rammed into me, pushing his whole length in. We moaned in unison. My insides started to tremble as I came closer to my release. Edward pumped a few more times and we both climaxed together. He collapsed over me after his release, and slid out. "I love you Bella" he whispered tracing my jaw bone with kisses. "I love you too Edward" I said as I bent down to kiss him. "We should go get changed" Edward suggested as he got off of me. I agreed as we slowly made our way upstairs to change.


	2. I'm Sorry Daddy

**A/N- -sighs- so i only had one review :( and i thank kyo's-kitten256, your review was lovely thank you. 3333**

**sorry that the first chapter is so short. i'm new at this. **

**Disclaimer: -sighs- unfortunately, i am not the amazing Stephenie Meyer...i'm just Kourtney. nice to meet ya : )**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Here's Chapter 2**

Edward's P.O.V

Bella had just changed into a casual top and a pair of tight jeans that clung to every glorious curve of her body. I smiled to myself. Just twenty minutes ago,i was so consumed by rage that i couldn't think straight. Yet, this gorgeous woman, who by some sort of miracle was MINE, had totally distracted me from my anger. "I love you..." I murmured, nuzzling into her soft neck. She giggled. "Not nearly as much as i love you." I chuckled,removing my face from her neck to plant soft kisses along her jaw. "That's quite impossible, love" I whispered, breathing in her intoxicating fragrance that still seemed to take me to a place of bliss. My angel rolled her eyes. "Are you calm enough to talk to Nessie now?" she asked, lightly kissing the tip of my nose, and grabbing my hand. I sighed. Talking to my engaged, and now pregnant daughter, about her....previous decisions, made me want to vomit, and at the moment i wish i could. "Bella, I don't know. Who knows what I'll do, my temper has never been my best feature..." I said, gazing into her eyes, which were finally beginning to lighten into a soft topaz. She smiled softly. "Don't worry love, I'll be there to keep you intact." she said, tapping my nose. "Now lets go before Renessmee has a emotional breakdown, her heart is going crazy." Bella grabbed my hand and, quite literally, dragged me out of the room.

When we walked into the living room, Renessmee was pacing back in forth in front of the couch, muttering to herself. She looks at me, tears streaming down her face and runs at vampire speed throwing herself into my arms. "I'm so sorry Daddy! i'm s-so sorry..!!" She sobbed into my chest. Oh no...she pulled the whole "Daddy" thing. I sighed. "It's alright sweetheart..shh...it's all right" I murmured into her hair. _Edward...Could you PLLEEAASSEE hurry up with the drama so we can discuss the wedding plans? I've waited long enough!! thought Alice._ "We. Never. P-planned. t-this." she cried, hugging me tighter. I pulled away slowly. "It's all right Nessie. I'm sorry I acted that way. It was inexcusable." I said matter-of-factly. She looked at me, her eyes begging for forgiveness. "It's ok." I said again, trying to calm her heart, that was now beating at an unhealthy speed, even for a half-vampire. "Don't hate Jake, Daddy..like i said...we never planned this" She whispered, lowering her head in silent shame. "Well I can't say I won't hate him, I always hated dogs...cats are much more respectful" I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Renessmee smiled, knowing well that she was forgiven. Cue the awkward silence. "OoooooK then! Go find your Aunt Alice! She is begging me to free you so you three can go on with your wedding plans." I said, gesturing to Renessmee and Bella. Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. "Leave it to Alice to ruin a precious moment." she said sarcastically, as she grabbed Nessie's hand and ran out the room.

Renessmee's P.O.V-

Ok...so that went better than I expected. Dad forgave me with out me having to crawl on me knees and beg for mercy. I was telling the truth when I said that Jake I had not planned this, it just happened. We were innocently watching a movie, Jake had kissed my left ring finger and we got caught up in the passion. It happens to everyone right? We were in a normal relationship. Wrong. I was a half-vampire and he was a WEREWOLF for pete's sake! As well as him being my mother's best friend and my father's arch enemy. God was I complicated..."RENESSMEE!" screeched Alice. Her screaming woke me from dreamland. "Oh..Sorry..." I mumbled, doing my best to refocus. She looked at me impatiently as Mom gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm going to ask ONE more time! Do you want roses." dramatic pause. "or carnations." she asked, gazing deep into my eyes. "Uh..." I looked at my mom, who shrugged her shoulders. "It's your wedding honey, and if you don't choose,Alice here, will choose for you" She said, smiling wide at Alice. "Pick." said Alice, shoving the two samples of each flower. I sighed. "Roses." I said, wanting this to end so I could go see my Jacob. "Anything else?" I asked, praying hard that the pixie would say no. "Not a chance Ness, now we need the most important thing of all!" she squealed excitedly. "What do you mean?" I asked, momentarily confused. Alice gawked at me as if i ate a giant tub of butter. "God Ness, you are SO Bella's daughter!" She said with wide eyes. I bit my lip and looked at her, still not getting it. She huffed. "Now is the best part! We get to go SHOPPING! For your DRESS!" She squealed as she grabbed my mother and I, and shoved us out the door.

We pulled into the mall parking lot in less than 5 minutes, thanks to Alice's passion for fast driving. "Ok Ness, to clear the air, you WILL try on everything I tell you to. The only thing you will have a say over is the final decision. Got it?" Alice demanded, as we climbed out of her yellow Porsche. I sighed and nodded my head. "Ok no time to waste my sweets!" she squealed, skipping happily to the Main Entrance. I groaned. "This is going to be a long day." My mother laughed and quickly ran excitedly to my pixie of an aunt, dragging me, unwillingly behind.


End file.
